only you, now and forever
by sena.park
Summary: bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sebuah hubungan tak perlu diungkapkan dari kata kata semata, lebih dari ungkapan "i love you" atau lebih dari ajakan "berkencanlah denganku"


_Chanbaek._

 _._

 _bxb_

 _._

 _._

 _Others come and go but you're in my heart forever_

 _._

Bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sebuah hubungan tak perlu diungkapkan dari kata kata semata, lebih dari ungkapan "i love you" atau lebih dari ajakan "berkencanlah denganku"

Mereka tak punya sebutan untuk hubungan yang dibungkus dengan kata persahabatan, mereka tidak pernah memberi batasan atau garis tipis pemisah, karena bagi mereka, hubungan yang nyaman cukup untuk membuatnya sempurna

Chanyeol pertama kali mengenal baekhyun adalah ketika hari pertama masuk elementary school kelas 1, itu saat dilihatnya seorang sepertinya yang sedikit lebih kecil menggunakan seragam rapi yang ditutupi hoodie kebesaran berjalan ragu ke arahnya, ia bisa melihat tatapan polos dan mata berkilau milik Baekhyun, saat yang sedikit lebih kecil berdiri di depannya, Chanyeol bisa tau bahwa Baekhyun kehabisan tempat duduk dan satu satunya yang tersisa adalah di sampingnya

"Silahkan duduk" Chanyeol mengatakan itu ketika Baekhyun kecil bahkan ragu untuk bicara sesuatu namun setelahnya seolah olah ia melupakan perasaan ragu dan langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol

"Siapa namamu? Namaku baekhyun" baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, meski sedikit bingung, tapi Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik

"Namaku Chanyeol"

Lalu yang kecil sedikit terkekeh hingga membuat Chanyeol bingung

"Baekie sedikit takut karna ini hari pertama, Baekie takut tidak punya teman, jadi.. Chan, maukah Chan jadi temanku??" Baekhyun menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang manis dan Chanyeol tidak tau harus melakukan apa kecuali mengangguk

Semakin lama mereka berteman maka chanyeol semakin mengenal si mungil dengan baik, Baekhyun tinggal diperumahan sebelah, jadi Chanyeol selalu bisa bermain kerumahnya ketika libur, Baekhyun itu cerewet, atau mungkin sangat cerewet, dia tidak pernah suka orang lain memotong pembicaraannya lalu dia akan marah, tapi tidak lama, karna Baekhyun cepat sekali berubah mood-nya, tapi selain itu Baekhyun adalah anak yang manis dan teman yang perhatian

setidaknya bagi Chanyeol

Saat musim sekolah menengah pertama adalah ketika Chanyeol mulai merasa memiliki adik kecil, karna Baekhyun itu sedikit manja, di beberapa kesempatan dia tak ingin melakukan hal remeh itu sendirian, seperti ketika di suatu malam Baekhyun menginap dirumahnya, Baekhyun terbangun tengah malam dan merasa tenggorokannya kering, Chanyeol terlelap di sampingnya dengan dengkuran halus, Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol hingga yang lebih besar terbangun dengan mata sayu

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Chan, aku haus" ucapnya pelan, Chanyeol memandangnya heran

"Kalau begitu ambil air dan minum Baek, kau sudah biasa disini dan tau arah dapur dimana"

Namun yang kecil menggeleng lemah seolah olah kakinya sama sekali tak bisa melangkah, Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat, mengumpulkan nyawa sekaligus berpikir, itu sebelum Baekhyun memasang ekspresi hendak menangis yang mengibakan

"Ok, tunggu sebentar" dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang kedapur tengah malam untuk mengambil air

Atau kejadian yang lain ketika mereka berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda seperti biasanya tapi yang berbeda adalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin membawa sepeda hari itu, Chanyeol sampai dibuat bingung oleh tingkahnya, mereka jelas akan terlambat jika berjalan kaki, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bicara alasan sampai ketika Chanyeol mulai jenuh sebuah pemikiran terlintas diotaknya

"Apa Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol bonceng dengan sepeda?"

Dan tampa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun meloncat ke belakang sepeda Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar miliknya, Chanyeol menggeleng heran tapi sejak itu Baekhyun mulai jarang membawa sepeda sehingga sepeda itu tetap jadi bangkai di garasi, Chanyeol tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak perna keberatan

Lalu ketika mereka memasuki sekolah menengah atas, itu adalah waktu dimana semua jenis hubungan dipertanyakan dan di permasalahan semua pihak, tak jarang Chanyeol di boyong pertanyaan beruntun "apa dia pacar Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun adik sepupunya? Apa mereka berteman? Apa mereka tetangga?" Semua hal dibuat rumit tapi Chanyeol hanya akan menjawab

" dia sahabatku" tapi dua kata yang sudah seperti rekaman yang ia ulang ulang pada setiap orang penasaran itu tetaplah tidak akan bertahan lama

SMA tetap saja tempat dimana kita mengenal lebih banyak watak dan sikap serta belajar bersosialisasi dalam lingkungan sekolah

Baekhyun si populer yang memiliki banyak teman karna sikapnya yang ramah, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah tipe cuek yang tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar, meski berbeda sekali tapi bukan halangan untuk Baekhyun tetap bergantung pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol tetaplah yang pertama Baekhyun lihat ketika pergi sekolah, yang pertama Baekhyun cari ketika ia kesulitan membuat esay, yang pertama ia pikirkan ketika bosan, dan yang pertama ia beri senyum ketika sekolah yang melelahkan selesai

Tapi meski Chanyeol itu cuek dan tidak peduli, ada satu hal yang akan membuatnya terganggu, itu adalah ketika baekhyun mulai dekat dengan orang lain secara berlebihan

Mereka tidak sekelas di kelas dua tapi Chanyeol pikir itu bukan masalah sebelum ia tau Baekhyun dekat dengan seorang pria bernama Suho, berwajah angel dan ramah, Chanyeol mengenalnya karena Baekhyun sering bercerita dan jika itu perasaan tidak suka maka mungkin Chanyeol cemburu atau yang ia ganti dengan istilah kesal

Baekhyun kadang menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan pria itu bersama beberapa orang lainnya, dia tentu saja ada disana tapi interaksi Baekhyun dan Suho kadang membuat Chanyeol terlupakan, Sehun satu dari kedua teman chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol cemburu dan kris temannya yang lain menyetujuinya

Kadang Chanyeol berpikir "benarkah ia cemburu? Atau itu perasaan sedih karna dilupakan?"

Baekhyun menyadarinya ketika Chanyeol mulai diam dan tidak fokus padanya

jadi di suatu malam ketika ia terlalu malas pulang dan menginap di rumah chanyeol (ibu mereka sudah sangat biasa, kadang ibu Chanyeol berkata ia seperti memiliki dua anak laki laki) saat itu mereka duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur , Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya mengisi suasana yang kosong, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sama suka alat musik, Baekhyun pernah meminta di ajarkan gitar tapi Chanyeol menolak, menurutnya jari kecil baekhyun ebih cocok dengan piano, jadi Baekhyun mulai belajar bermain piano

lalu tiba tiba Baekhyun memulai hobinya, bercerita tentang ulangannnya hari ini yang mendapat nilai bagus dan Luhan yang ketahuan menyontek lalu suho yang dapat nilai sempurna, Chanyeol hanya mendengus remeh, dia juga pintar dalam segala pelajaran dan dengan mudah dapat nilai sempurna tapi Baekhyun tak terlihat sebangga itu

"Aku juga dapat nilai sempurna kemarin" ucap Chanyeol menyela pembicaraan baekhyun meski ia tau yang lebih kecil tidak suka

"Ya aku tau Chanyeol"

"Dan kau tidak memujiku dengan sebangga itu" Chanyeol mendengus lagi dan menatap keluar jendela, Baekhyun tak mengerti tapi ia menjawab seadannya

"Itu karena Chanyeol memang sudah pintar sejak dulu"

"Ya dan aku tidak sekali pun menemukanmu memujiku seperti barusan yang kau lakukan pada suho" Chanyeol mulai berpikir ia berlebihan, itu hanya pujian biasa, namun mulutnya tak berhenti bicara

"Aku tidak tau apa hebatnya Suho itu, tapi aku tau aku lebih baik darinya dalam bidang apapun, dan aku sedikit heran kenapa aku merasa kau mulai meninggalkanku karnanya padahal mungkin saja aku hanya berlebihan, dan juga Baek, meski aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi aku sadar aku kesal pada kedekatanmu dengannnya" chanyeol mengatakannya dalam satu hembusan napas

Baekhyun diam sejenak sedikit terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang banyak bicara dan dalam kalimat yang panjang

"Apa kau mau bilang kau cemburu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol lugu, membuat yang ditatap sedikit merona malu, bukan maksud chanyeol ingin terang terangan begitu, tapi sekali lagi ia tadi hanya merasa kesal

Baekhyun tak mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan tapi lalu ia tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan

"Aku pikir sehun dan kris hanya menggodaku, tapi aku sekarang tau itu tidak, chanyeol yang cemburu itu tidak perna terpikir olehku tapi Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol baru hendak memotong ucapan baekhyun tapi baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir chanyeol memintanya diam

"Jangan kesal karna merasa aku jauh darimu, karna bagiku Chanyeol adalah yang pertama dan aku tidak berpikir ada yang terakhir, Chanyeol itu satu satunya, Chanyeol itu tak tergantikan, aku sering memujimu dalam hati dan tidak perna berhenti kagum, bagiku Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sempurna jadi jangan Cemburu, kau itu hanya milikku dan aku itu milikmu sejak dulu hingga sekarang dan seterusnya, chanyeol itu yang pertama dan yang terakhir" baekhyun tersenyum dan mengakhirinya dengan mengecup pipi chanyeol singkat

Tiba tiba Chanyeol merasa ia merona dan terbakar karna senang, Baekhyun yg seperti ini adalah Baekhyun yang langkah, jadi Chanyeol harus menikmatinya selagi bisa, ditarikanya wajah yang lebih kecil lalu dikecupnya bibir itu kilat dan diulang beberapa kali hingga Baekhyun tertawa karna geli

Dia tidak perna ingin jenis hubungan yang diungkapkan dengan kata kata secara terus menerus karna itu membuat hubungan terasa hambar, Chanyeol hanya perlu menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dan menjaga Baekhyun agar tetap menjadi miliknya sekarang dan selamanya

Chanyeol tidak tau saja, bahwa sebenarnya baekhyun sudah menyukainya sejak kali pertama mata bening mereka bertemu

The end


End file.
